Garçon perdu cherche un point d'ancrage
by Sweet-Bananas
Summary: Paulie, jeune garçon voleur et désabusé, pensait ne pas avoir d'avenir à Water 7. Et si un jour il croisait le chemin d'un homme qui pourrait lui réapprendre à rêver?
1. Chapter 1

_Après des années passées à me repaître de fanfics sur ce site, je me lance enfin moi-même! Sur un coup de tête, il faut bien l'avouer, car cette fic m'est en réalité venue d'un rêve que j'ai fait._

_J'ai tout simplement rêvé de la chanson d'Aladdin "Je vole" ("One jump ahead" en VO), mais avec Paulie à la place d'Aladdin! XD_

_Ca semble idiot, je sais, mais cette idée n'a cessé de me torturer l'esprit depuis, et ce fut le point de départ d'une véritable histoire._

_L'histoire, c'est bien simple. On sait comment Franky à changé la vie des membres de sa "family" en les recueillant, mais comment Paulie a-t-il rencontré Iceburg? Comment a-t-il développé ce respect et cette dévotion sans bornes pour le maire de Water 7?_

_J'adore l'arc Water 7, et tout particulièrement ces deux personnages, sur lesquels on écrit malheureusement si peu. Je les aime aussi en couple, et il est possible que l'histoire tourne à la romance, mais ce n'est pas d'actualité pour le moment, ce n'est que la rencontre!_

_One Piece n'est pas à moi évidemment, mais est-il vraiment besoin de le préciser?;)_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Paulie

« Reviens ici, sale vermine ! »

Courir, toujours courir…Paulie en avait maintenant l'habitude, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il aimait ça.

Dans les bas quartiers de Water 7, c'était devenu chose courante, disaient les policiers, de poursuivre de petits voyous les poches remplies de bonbons. Petits larcins qui prenaient de l'ampleur avec les années, et les bonbons devenaient des victuailles, des boissons, des pièces détachées, de l'argent…

Paulie, du haut de ses quatorze ans, n'en était pas à son coup d'essai. Les bouteilles qui claquaient entre elles dans son sac, secouées par sa course n'étaient pourtant pas ce qui l'avait trahi – ça, il l'avait déjà fait. Le paquet de cigares de premier choix qu'il tenait bien serré dans sa main par contre, avait été une tentation trop forte.

Il les revoyait, ces rupins à l'air hautain, sortir du train des mers, endimanchés de leur haut de forme, dans leur costume sur mesure, cigare aux lèvres, débordant de cette assurance que Paulie admirait autant qu'il détestait. Et le cigare. Il n'aurait pas trouvé les mots pour l'expliquer, mais depuis déjà bien des années, il avait rêvé d'en glisser à son tour un dans sa bouche, aspirer la fumée comme s'il pouvait de la même façon aspirer le respect de ses pairs. Devenir l'homme, le vrai, le type plein aux as que l'on admire…le fumeur de cigare, quoi.

Ainsi n'avait-il pas hésité, et obéi spontanément à la pulsion qui le prit, quand il aperçut cet homme sortir un bel étui de sa poche…En une fraction de seconde, l'étui avait changé de main, mais le vol n'était pas passé inaperçu, car Paulie n'avait pas pris la peine d'être délicat…il fallait savoir prendre des risques, dans la vie !

Ainsi, le voilà qui se faufilait dans les ruelles étroites de la ville, aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jeunes jambes, deux policiers essoufflés à ses trousses.

Ceux-là, il ne les connaissait pas. Ce jour-là, il s'était un peu éloigné de son quartier et de sa zone de prédilection où il avait l'habitude de commettre quelques petits larcins. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait décidé d'élargir son territoire en se hasardant dans la zone marchande.

Ici, les ruelles étaient fréquentées, et il ne connaissait pas tous les raccourcis pour échapper à ses poursuivants, comme il le faisait chez lui, d'autant que les policiers qui tournaient à cet endroit semblaient d'une autre trempe que ceux à qui il avait affaire d'habitude. Oui, ceux-là étaient nettement plus endurants, décida Paulie en constatant que ses poursuivants gagnaient du terrain.

Sa course ralentie par les passants offusqués, mais trop surpris pour réagir, il sentit pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa gorge se nouer et la panique s'insinuer rapidement dans son estomac, une sensation froide et désagréable dont il se serait bien passé.

Pas de pont dans sa ligne de vue, mais il fallait bien qu'il traverse le canal, son instinct lui criait que s'il continuait à zigzaguer ainsi dans ces petites ruelles, il irait droit dans un cul-de-sac.

Un bref coup d'œil sur sa droite. Quelques Yagaras se promenaient tranquillement entre les étalages, leurs passagers occupés à faire leurs emplettes ne prenaient pas la peine de lever les yeux sur le jeune garçon qui courait à perdre haleine, perdu dans l'agitation ambiante de ce jour de marché.

L'éclair se fit brusquement dans son esprit…un homme venait tout juste de descendre de sa monture pour saluer l'une de ses connaissances sur la berge. Paulie ne prit pas la peine de ralentir et se jeta prestement sur le Yagara, d'où il manqua de tomber dans sa précipitation, et se raccrocha de justesse aux rennes.

« Désolé M'sieur, j'vous l'emprunte ! Allez toi ! Sur l'autre rive, vite ! »

L'animal sembla heureusement trouver la situation amusante, et se plia à l'ordre de son nouveau jeune cavalier.

Paulie ne fit pas grand cas des cris de l'homme qui venait de perdre son Yagara. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'intention de le garder de toute façon, il n'avait pas de place chez lui…Les gens ici faisaient décidément beaucoup de bruit pour peu de choses.

L'espace de quelques secondes, il souffla, la panique momentanée transformée en adrénaline positive. Il se sentait fort à présent, plus rapide, plus libre…Il ne résista pas d'ailleurs à une bravade qu'il estimait bien méritée, et leva son majeur au policier qui s'était arrêté sur la berge, laissant un rire de soulagement et de fierté éclater dans sa gorge.

« Minute, morveux ! Tu vas où comme ça ? »

Evidemment. Le rire s'éteint aussitôt et un plomb lui retomba aussitôt sur l'estomac. Un seul policier. Un seul l'avait suivi jusque sur la berge où il avait subtilisé le Yagara. Dans sa course, il n'avait pas remarqué que le second avait disparu depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Il était là à présent, lui coupant la route au milieu du canal, sur sa propre monture. Pas bête, il avait prévu le coup, l'enflure !

Paulie tira sur les rennes pour faire bifurquer l'animal qui obtempéra sans discuter. C'était dans les canaux qu'il allait à présent devoir trouver une issue de sortie. Si la course était moins fatigante physiquement, Paulie n'avait qu'une envie, trouver enfin le moyen de semer ses poursuivants et mettre un terme à cette histoire, si possible sans se retrouver derrière les barreaux.

Il s'en était bien tiré jusqu'à présent, ce serait trop bête de se faire attraper maintenant !

Pendant qu'il progressait sur le canal, Paulie tentait de mettre au clair ses idées. Les policiers du coin connaissaient mieux ces canaux que lui, et, en s'enfonçant à travers la ville, il lui apparut que trouver un passage rapide pour rentrer dans son quartier sans être suivi allait être compliqué, voire impossible, plus il progressait vers la ville haute.

Il fallait être réactif. Une autre idée, vite…Les voix des habitants du quartier lui parvenaient en un brouhaha confus au dessus de sa tête, s'interpellant entre les fenêtres des bâtiments qui longeaient les canaux. Des escaliers de pierre, des fleurs aux fenêtres, des fils à linge…des échelles.

Paulie gara prestement son Yagara sur une berge étroite et sans penser une seconde à lâcher son butin, repris sa course à travers la plus proche ruelle.

L'échelle de secours sur la façade du vieux bâtiment qu'il venait d'atteindre allait peut-être bien lui sauver la mise. Il se risqua à l'escalade, en ayant pris soin de glisser l'étui à cigares à l'abri entre sa ceinture et son pantalon. Tout ça pour ça ? Ah ! Ils allaient bien voir, tiens !

Le jeune garçon déambulait à présent sur les toits bombés de la ville, sans prendre le temps de profiter de la vue imprenable sur l'immense cascade, ni sur les tuiles qui brillaient encore du sel déposé par la dernière Aqua Laguna. Si Paulie avait pris le temps de regarder, il aurait admis qu'il vivait dans une ville splendide, et qu'il avait probablement beaucoup de chance. C'était sans doute ce que beaucoup d'enfants dans le monde auraient pensé, en entendant parler de la fameuse ville d'eau.

Mais Paulie avait grandi dans des ruelles mal famées, dont les murs en mauvais état ne faisaient que se fissurer de plus en plus sous les assauts annuels de la vague meurtrière, alors il ne regardait plus. La vie ici, il connaissait, et c'était tout sauf un rêve.

Il y avait cru lui aussi, il avait rêvé. Il avait été là, le jour où le train des mers avait fait son voyage inaugural, et de ses yeux d'enfant il s'en souvenait encore, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, d'aussi extraordinaire.

Tous les gens présents ce jour-là avaient rêvé eux aussi. Ils avaient vu en cet engin unique, un moyen de sortir de l'isolement, voire de la misère dans laquelle la ville s'était ancrée.

Personne ne niait que le train apportait énormément à la ville, mais beaucoup pensaient aussi que son histoire avait quelque chose d'inachevé, de part l'ombre qui planait sur la disparition de ses créateurs, et de la réputation du fameux Tom, lui qui aurait aidé à sa façon, à l'avènement du plus terrible des pirates.

Malgré les efforts mis en œuvre, la ville avait du mal à renaître de ses cendres, et ce jour lugubre de la capture du plus grand charpentier de l'île, quelques mois plus tôt, semblait depuis avoir jeté le discrédit sur l'île ainsi que sur le métier même de charpentier.

Le tourisme se faisait plus timide, le commerce était à nouveau en baisse, et pour couronner le tout, la criminalité augmentait…

Paulie, perché sur un toit, s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes pour observer de loin le train des mers fendre les vagues pour se rendre à Blue Station, dans son sifflement caractéristique.

Un homme qui avait construit une telle merveille ne pouvait pas être un criminel…

Ce court répit, figé dans le temps et dans ce qui restait malgré tout un rêve et un espoir à ses yeux, ne dura pas. Paulie entendit bientôt le grognement de son poursuivant qui atteignait à son tour le sommet de l'échelle et du toit. Bon sang, ce flic-là n'avait pas volé ses galons se dit le blondinet, en se demandant jusqu'où ce pot de colle serait prêt à le suivre…

Il n'y avait pas mille façons de le savoir. Paulie avala sa salive, pris son élan, et sauta sur un autre toit. Il manqua de glisser à nouveau mais se stabilisa d'une main bien ancrée sur les tuiles. Pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ni à l'absurdité de la situation –risquer sa vie sur les toits pour quelques cigares- il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, tant que ses jambes avaient encore la force de le soutenir.

Ses acrobaties prirent fin d'elles mêmes quelques instants plus tard. Le dernier saut avait eu un impact douloureux sur sa jambe, et l'espace entre les bâtiments se faisait de plus en plus large à ses yeux.

Il regarda en bas. La ruelle grimpante et étroite qu'il surplombait était vide. Les murs tout autour étaient abîmés, des barreaux tordus indiquaient la présence de fenêtres vétustes, et la ruelle elle-même ressemblait à un débarras jonché de planches et de pièces métalliques en vrac.

Pas si différent de son quartier, pensa Paulie. C'était peut-être l'occasion de tourner enfin la situation à son avantage. Il vérifia que son butin était toujours bien à l'abri, puis fit sortir de son sac une corde qu'il glissa entre ses doigts. Il grimaça en jaugeant la hauteur. Il ne l'avait jamais fait d'aussi haut, mais après toute cette course folle, s'il y avait un jour où il fallait tenter le diable, c'était aujourd'hui.

Des bruits lourds résonnaient derrière lui, le bruit de solides chaussures claquant sur les toits. Allez, dernière chance, cette fois, ce serait la bonne.

Il prit une grande inspiration, un dernier élan, puis se jeta du toit, la corde qu'il tenait bien serrée dans ses mains se déployant adroitement pour s'arrimer aux barreaux de métal tordus . Après quelques mètres d'une chute forcée, la corde se raidit, elle avait bien tenu ! Paulie tenta de corriger légèrement sa trajectoire pour ne pas heurter le mur en face, et dans un petit vol plané, atterrit assez adroitement, jambes ployées, sur les pavés de la ruelle.

L'adrénaline et le soulagement auraient pu avoir raison de lui, et il se serait laissé aller à un cri de joie, si la vision qu'il avait accueilli en levant les yeux ne l'avait pas immédiatement figé sur place.

Juste là, en face de lui, se dressait un homme qui semblait être apparu de nulle part. Un grand homme pâle aux cheveux bleu foncé…Et à ses yeux écarquillés, Paulie n'aurait pu dire qui avait l'air le plus surpris des deux…

Le jeune garçon et l'homme se toisèrent l'espace de quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité.

Mais d'où pouvait sortir ce type? Paulie était sûr de n'avoir vu personne avant de sauter et c'était bien ce qu'il avait cherché, pouvoir se carapater à son aise sans le moindre témoin qui chercherait encore à l'en empêcher…Et celui-là, qu'allait-il faire, qu'allait-il dire ?

Mais de nouveau, la même voix persistante, venant cette fois du dessus, brisa le silence de mort qui s'était installé.

« Bon sang, arrêtez ce gamin ! »

A ces mots, Paulie se souvint soudainement où il était, ce qui se passait, et ce qu'il devait faire. Un coup de talon, et ses jambes reprirent leur course.

Las, aussitôt avait-il esquissé une nouvelle tentative de fuite qu'une poigne de fer, plus rapide que l'éclair se referma sur son avant-bras. L'homme avait lui aussi agi spontanément et les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol, il tenait à présent Paulie de sorte qu'il lui était cette fois impossible de s'enfuir.

L'étui à cigares était tombé à terre sous le choc. Paulie essaya en vain de tirer pour se libérer et lança un regard à la fois plein de haine et de désespoir à l'étranger. Quelque chose entre « Tu vas me lâcher, pauvre type ! », et « Je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir ! »

Sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, le regard de Paulie avait manifestement communiqué quelque chose, et l'étranger plissa les yeux comme s'il pouvait sonder le tumulte qui se faisait dans l'esprit du jeune garçon. Ses yeux se posèrent aussi sur l'étui à cigares, et les bouteilles qui dépassaient toujours du sac où elles avaient été jetées à la va-vite.

Il fit alors quelque chose qui désarçonna complètement Paulie. Il tourna la tête vers le policier sur le toit, et sans desserrer son emprise sur le bras de Paulie, parla d'une voix claire et forte, pour bien se faire entendre de son interlocuteur.

« Ce petit vaurien a encore fait des siennes sur le marché, n'est-ce pas Monsieur l'agent !? Navré qu'il vous ait fait courir autant, il aura droit à une bonne correction!

- Vous connaissez ce gamin ?

- Oui, c'est mon jeune cousin, il est vraiment intenable…mais si vous le voulez, je prends la responsabilité des bêtises qu'il a pu faire aujourd'hui, c'est bien mon rôle après tout. »

Quoi ! Paulie en resta muet de stupéfaction et en arrêta même de tirer pour tenter de s'échapper…Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait à ce type, il ne l'avait seulement jamais vu avant !

L'homme tourna à nouveau son regard vers lui, une expression sévère et déterminée qui semblait intimer à l'adolescent de se taire, puis il lui souffla un « Chuuuut » discret mais bien distinct.

Complètement perdu, mais en même temps étrangement fasciné par la tournure que prenaient les choses, Paulie se mordit la lèvre, et attendit la suite.

Pendant que l'étranger débattait avec le policier pour tourner la situation à son avantage, Paulie l'observa. Ses bras musclés étaient couverts de larges tatouages aux formes indéfinies, sa taille était ornée d'une ceinture à outils, et il portait en bandoulière un large sac duquel dépassaient quelques planches. Un charpentier. Alors c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le débarras qu'était devenue cette ruelle, pour chercher sans doute quelques pièces intéressantes à réutiliser. Ce n'était finalement pas si rare, avec les temps qui couraient.

« - Laissez-le partir cette fois, et vous avez ma parole que vous ne le reverrez plus chaparder au marché .

- Une parole c'est bien joli, rétorqua le policier, dont la voix commençait à s'essouffler, mais un vol reste un vol ! »

L'homme aux cheveux indigo se baissa alors pour ramasser le bel étui à cigares, et Paulie ne put réprimer un mouvement défensif qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Après un nouveau coup d'œil aux bouteilles, du Gin de premier prix, l'homme reprit :

« -Je vais payer les bouteilles. Je connais cette marque…60 berries les deux, si je ne m'abuse. Quant aux cigares, je vous les restitue, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à les rendre à leur propriétaire. »

Son interlocuteur ne put réprimer un rire moqueur.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Le temps que je descende de ce toit pour les récupérer, votre petit monstre aura tôt fait de filer ! »

L'étranger se tourna à nouveau vers Paulie et lui murmura : « Reste là et joue le jeu, je vais régler ça. »

Paulie lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais ne tenta pas de s'enfuir lorsque son bras fut lâché. Il se surprit lui-même de sa docilité.

L'homme sortit de sa poche une petite bourse de laquelle il retira quelques billets, qu'il plaça ensuite soigneusement dans l'étui à cigares.

« Prête-moi ta corde, veux-tu ? » Dit-il à Paulie

L'adolescent obtempéra, trop curieux pour réagir autrement. L'homme glissa l'étui dans un morceau de tissu qu'il noua solidement à l'extrémité de la corde. Paulie remarqua avec quelle dextérité il avait opéré, les divers nœuds réalisés en un instant avaient emprisonné l'étui de sorte qu'il n'aurait pu glisser, quelque fut sa position dans le sac.

Le charpentier se saisit alors de la corde en son milieu, et la fit tournoyer au dessus de sa tête l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses yeux perçants semblaient juger de la distance à parcourir entre le sol et le haut du toit.

Soudain, en un mouvement du poignet rapide et précis, il envoya la corde d'un coup sec vers son destinataire.

« Attention, attrapez ! »

Le policier éberlué eut néanmoins le réflexe de tendre les mains au bon moment en voyant l'objet arriver sur lui.

D'en bas, Paulie le vit tirer sur les nœuds d'un air narquois, avant de grimacer au moment où l'étui à cigares qu'il était si fier d'avoir subtilisé, fut libéré de son carcan de toile et de corde.

L'agent de l'ordre ouvrit l'objet, et hocha la tête.

« Bon, je laisse courir pour cette fois, mais je vous préviens, si jamais je revois ce sale gamin faire à nouveau les poches des braves gens au marché, ce sera la prison ! Et je peux vous assurer que sa libération ne vous coûtera pas que 60 berries ! »

Il observa alors la corde dans sa main, semblant se demander s'il pouvait lui aussi, l'utiliser pour descendre, avant de finalement la lâcher dans un mouvement de frustration et de tourner les talons. Une échelle sera nettement plus sûre.

Le temps que son esprit imprime les évènements improbables qui venaient de se dérouler devant ses yeux, Paulie explosa.

« -Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Je vous ai rien demandé d'abord, je m'en serai très bien sorti sans vous !

- Peut-être bien…jusqu'à ton prochain chapardage, en tout cas.

- Et alors, c'est pas votre problème ! Vous croyez que parce que vous m'avez sauvé la mise ce coup-ci, je vais rentrer dans le rang ? Vous croyez quoi ? J'ai pas de fric, moi ! Faut bien que je vole des trucs pour vivre ! »

Le charpentier esquissa un sourire.

« Pour vivre ? De l'alcool et des cigares ? »

Paulie se sentit rougir.

« -De toute façon, vous pouvez pas comprendre, ça sert à rien que j'vous explique. Je sais même pas qui vous êtes.

-Tu as raison, j'en oublierai presque les bonnes manières. Je m'appelle Iceburg, et je pense au contraire que toi et moi pouvons avoir des choses à nous dire. »

* * *

_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre! Je doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup, mais mon imagination peut frapper quand je l'attend le moins!;) Vos avis sont évidemment les bienvenus!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Iceburg

Le dénommé Iceburg tendit une main affable vers Paulie en guise de salut. Paulie se contenta de la regarder d'un air méfiant.

« - Des choses à nous dire ? Désolé, mais j'ai pas grand-chose à dire à un type qui m'a fait perdre ce que j'ai pu dégoter de mieux au marché jusque là !

- Tu veux dire ceci ? »

Paulie ouvrit des yeux immenses. De sa poche, l'homme venait de sortir un cigare que l'adolescent reconnut tout de suite. C'était bien un de ceux qu'il avait subtilisés !

« - Mais…comment vous avez fait ? Rendez-moi ça ! »

Il se jeta sur la main qui tenait le cigare, mais le bras du charpentier se leva instinctivement, maintenant hors de portée l'objet du désir de Paulie. La poisse ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore si court sur pattes, à son âge !

Paulie serra les dents. Non content de l'avoir ridiculisé devant l'agent de police, ce type s'amusait maintenant à le narguer !

« - Ecoute, calme-toi un peu. Je n'ai pas l'intention de garder ce cigare, et je suppose que si tu as fait toute cette course du marché rien que pour ça, c'est que tu le mérites, d'une certaine façon. Je vais te le rendre, à condition que tu te calmes et que tu acceptes de répondre à quelques questions.

- Hééé! Vous savez comment ça s'appelle ce que vous faites, là ? C'est du chantage ! »

L'homme se retint de rire en voyant le jeune délinquant lui donner une leçon de bonnes manières.

« - Ce n'est pas un bien grand chantage, il me semble. Après tout, j'aurais très bien pu te menacer de te dénoncer aux autorités si tu ne me répondais pas, ce qui n'est pas mon intention.

- Tchhh…Rien ne me dit que vous n'allez pas le faire ! »

Iceburg soupira.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir confiance en grand monde, n'est-ce pas…

- Dans cette ville ? Ma parole, il faudrait être taré ! De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec vous…des cigares, je m'en trouverai d'autres, et un jour, j'en fumerai plus que toute cette ville sera capable d'en payer ! »

Paulie excédé, tourna les talons. La matinée n'avait pas si mal commencé, mais maintenant il en était sûr, encore une journée infructueuse, fatigante, complètement pourrie…oui, encore une.

Une voix l'interpella cependant, le coupant net dans son élan.

« - Tu as du talent, tu sais ! »

Quoi ? Paulie se tourna à nouveau vers le charpentier. Etais-ce bien à lui qu'il s'adressait ? Il était certain que personne n'avait jamais utilisé ces mots en s'adressant à lui.

« - J'ai vu ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure, sur le toit. De là où j'étais tu n'aurais pas pu me voir, mais j'ai vu la façon dont tu as accroché ta corde à cette fenêtre, et que tu es descendu. C'était une manœuvre risquée, et je sais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être due au hasard. Tu as vraiment visé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Paulie revint sur ses pas, doucement, prudemment.

« - Euuh ouais, j'ai visé, mais c'était pas la mer à boire non plus, même si c'était assez haut cette fois-ci…

- Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà fait ?

- Chez moi, ouais. Ca m'a déjà permis d'en clouer plus d'un sur place, dans mon quartier ! »

Paulie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en repensant à Clarkel et sa bande, de jeunes voyous qui faisaient leur loi dans la ville basse, et qui adoraient s'en prendre à plus petits qu'eux…Paulie en avait déjà fait les frais, même si racketter un traîne-la-rue comme lui était aussi utile que de chercher une piscine à Alabasta.

Ayant compris qu'il n'était pas en mesure de ne compter que sur ses poings pour se défendre, Paulie avait trouvé des moyens dérivés d'échapper au racket et de faire sa propre loi au quartier, en utilisant ses cordes.

« - Ouais, une p'tite astuce à moi, quoi. Des tours de corde comme ça, j'en ai encore quelques uns dans ma poche, et ma planque en est remplie ! Un vrai piège à rats pour ceux qui s'y aventureraient ! » reprit le jeune garçon, dissimulant mal une petite pointe d'orgueil.

- C'est bien ce que je voulais savoir justement ! Ta "petite astuce", comme tu dis, est loin d'être à la portée de tout le monde. Cette manœuvre, mal réalisée, aurait facilement pu coûter la vie d'un homme. Tu as de vraies facilités avec les cordes, je serais curieux de savoir où tu as appris ça.

Paulie fronça les sourcils. Ce gars était vraiment bizarre. Jusque là, on s'était toujours moqué de lui, et les charpentiers qu'il croisait la plupart du temps se contentaient de le menacer pour qu'il déguerpisse au plus vite de leur chantier.

« - Ben, je sais pas trop…j'ai appris par moi-même en fait, en traînant sur le chantier Sud-Est, depuis que j'suis gamin. Je regardais les gréeurs faire leur boulot, et j'ai appris deux, trois trucs comme ça que j'ai développés par la suite…mais on m'a rien montré, la plupart du temps, on essaie plutôt de me faire décamper avec des coups de pied au cul ! Faut dire que je leur ai déjà tiré pas mal de fournitures !

Le rire moqueur et arrogant de Paulie ne fit pas sourciller son interlocuteur.

« - Le chantier Sud-Est, tu dis…j'ai déjà eu l'occasion d'y faire un tour. Leurs modèles de vaisseaux ne sont pas des plus modernes, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de bons gréeurs…. »

Dans la tête de Paulie, son entêtement à rejeter l'homme qui lui avait repris son butin se battait en duel avec l'insatiable curiosité qu'il conservait malgré tout pour le métier de charpentier. Cette dernière finit cependant par prendre le dessus.

« - Vous vous y connaissez bien en gréement ? Et c'est quoi votre type de bateau préféré ? Vous avez une spécialité ? »

L'homme aux cheveux bleu sourit. Il avait frappé juste, c'était bien le sujet idéal pour que le jeune sauvageon sorte de sa réserve.

« - Et bien, si ça t'intéresse, je te propose qu'on en parle en chemin…à dire vrai, j'aimerais beaucoup t'accompagner dans ton quartier, et voir ta… "planque" ? »

A ce moment-là, Paulie fut frappé par l'envie de se mettre des claques. Quel abruti ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parle de ça ? Bien sûr, toujours ouvrir sa grande bouche au mauvais moment, c'était tout lui ! Il pouvait toujours espérer être tranquille, maintenant !

« - Non mais attendez, vous croyez qu'on est potes, ou quoi ? Pourquoi vous voudriez en savoir plus sur moi, je ne suis rien pour vous !

- C'est vrai, pour l'instant je vois surtout un adolescent effronté et terriblement têtu. Je pourrais très bien perdre mon temps avec toi…mais je vois aussi que tu sembles t'intéresser au métier d'ingénieur naval, et que tu as des capacités qu'il serait trop bête de ne pas exploiter. Je ne fais pas dans la flatterie hypocrite, tu sais. Quand j'ai dit que tu avais du talent, je le pensais. Ce que tu as fait, j'ai vu des adultes plus expérimentés s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir leur coup, et de manière bien moins précise. Du reste, je sens la curiosité en toi, et c'est même une qualité essentielle à tout bon charpentier.

- Charpentier ? Pff…j'ai rien d'un charpentier. Et je risque pas de le devenir avec tous ces pauvres types arrogants des chantiers de la ville qui se prennent pour des As, et qui méprisent les gars comme moi…Quand je traîne dans les chantiers, je reste toujours planqué, et je les regarde bosser de loin. Dès qu'on me remarque, c'est tout juste si on me balance pas des planches de bois dans la gueule.

- Si tu ne leur volais pas du matériel, ils t'accueilleraient peut-être plus chaleureusement… »

Paulie haussa les épaules d'un air contrit.

« - Nan, ça changerait rien…j'suis de la mauvaise graine pour eux, et quand bien même, pour le peu qui m'ont adressé la parole, c'était pour me dire qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'un petit freluquet comme moi.

- Donc, tu leur as demandé. Tu leur as demandé de travailler avec eux au chantier. »

Paulie rougit comme une pivoine. Et merde, il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir, c'était vraiment une sale habitude.

« - Oui bon d'accord, ça me plairait de bosser dans la construction, c'est le boulot idéal dans ce bled de toute façon ! Je pourrais au moins gagner mon propre fric pour m'acheter mes bouteilles sans me faire courser par les flics… »

Tourner la motivation vers l'argent, Paulie pensa que sur ce coup-là, il ne s'était pas si mal rattrapé.

« - Mais bon, ça se fera jamais, j'ai pas de formation pour, et j'ai pas de piston non plus…

- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de te servir de piston, reprit le charpentier, mais je crois que je peux sans doute t'apprendre deux ou trois choses, si tu en as envie, bien sûr.

- Ah ouais ? Vous savez bien la ramener ! Vous vous croyez doué, peut-être ? »

L'homme eut un sourire amusé, teinté d'une pointe de malice.

« - Sans me lancer de fleurs, je crois que c'est le cas, effectivement. »

Paulie ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire malicieux.

« - Alors là, il faudra me le prouver !

- Je le ferai, si tu me fais confiance, et me laisses l'occasion de rentrer un peu dans ton monde… »

Paulie tenta de déceler quelque chose dans le regard de son interlocuteur, qui trahirait d'éventuelles mauvaises intentions. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'atteindre l'âge adulte pour comprendre qu'il existait de nombreuses personnes mal intentionnées, et prêtes à jouer d'hypocrisie pour manipuler les autres à leur guise. Ces personnes-là, Paulie en avait déjà croisé, et il pensait avec certitude qu'il était à présent capable de les renifler de loin.

Mais dans les yeux du charpentier aux cheveux bleus, il ne vit pas tout ça. Pas d'hypocrisie, de mauvaises intentions déguisées, ou simplement de malveillance. L'homme lui rendait un regard franc, droit, et son expression était redevenue neutre. Il semblait attendre la réaction de Paulie, patiemment.

Paulie avait du mal à le cerner, mais il ne sentait pas le mal en lui. De toute façon, quel tort aurait-il pu lui causer ? Il n'avait pas grand-chose à donner, pas grand-chose à perdre…et il avait encore moins besoin de quelqu'un pour se mettre dans de sales draps ! Ce type était un professionnel qui lui proposait de l'aider. Qui lui disait qu'il avait du talent, des qualités à développer. Des choses qu'on ne lui avait jamais dit, et encore moins sincèrement, en le regardant dans les yeux, en ayant vraiment l'air d'y croire.

Peut-être que c'était finalement l'occasion de baisser sa garde, ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Peut-être que pour une fois, il y avait une chance pour lui d'apprendre réellement de quelqu'un, de prendre un risque qui pourrait lui apporter plus que quelques objets volés…Et si ce type essayait de m'embobiner ou de me jouer un sale tour, je m'en débarrasserais, et je rebondirais, se dit Paulie.

- Je fuirais, lui souffla une petite voix dérangeante, dans un coin de sa tête.

« - C'est bon, je veux bien vous montrer ma planque…Mais j'habite pas dans le coin, alors c'est peut-être pas votre chemin ! »

L'homme étira longuement ses bras derrière sa tête, et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des choses à faire aujourd'hui , de toute façon. Tu viens ? »

Il se gratta alors le crâne d'un geste nonchalant, puis emboîta le pas à Paulie.

L'adolescent eut une petite moue incrédule. Mouais, vraiment un type bizarre.

* * *

En descendant d'un pas calme les rues pavées menant aux principaux canaux, Iceburg remonta le sac de toile chargé de planches qui lui glissait de l'épaule. Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose d'intéressant niveau boiseries aujourd'hui, mais il n'avait peut-être pas fait un si mauvais choix en passant par cette ruelle.

Il avait menti en disant qu'il n'avait rien prévu en ce jour. En se levant ce matin, il avait décidé de faire une prospection chez un nouveau fournisseur de bois à la ville haute, afin de juger de la qualité de son matériel. Il était persuadé que les divers ouvriers qui peuplaient Water 7 ne mettaient pas à profit les qualités de leurs entreprises, et se montraient bien trop égoïstes et exigeants dans leur manière de gérer leur affaire.

Après toutes ces années passées au sein des Tom's workers, Iceburg avait appris à se satisfaire et tirer le meilleur parti du minimum, lui qui avait travaillé dans une décharge. Il s'était néanmoins toujours tenu au courant des problèmes de la ville, les entreprises qui fermaient les unes après les autres, le commerce délicat à cause des prix toujours à la hausse, les patrons toujours plus intransigeants et avides de faire des profits…

L'amour du travail bien fait, de leurs bateaux qu'ils se donnaient tant de mal à construire semblait parfois passer au second plan, pour tous ces artisans.

Jamais il n'aurait à regretter d'avoir aidé à la construction du Puffing Tom, mais il y avait encore tant à faire pour que la ville sorte enfin la tête de l'eau, au propre comme au figuré…C'était sa ville. Il y avait grandi un peu comme un paria dans son cimetière de pièces détachées, avec sa petite « famille », plus ou moins exclu du fourmillement des allées pleines de monde…mais il ne l'aimait pas moins.

Tom aussi avait aimé Water 7 de tout son immense cœur d'homme-poisson, et c'était son vœu le plus cher de la faire renaître de ses cendres.

Iceburg avait conscience qu'à ce jour, il ne restait plus que lui pour continuer le travail de Tom, et redonner enfin le sourire aux habitants de la majestueuse ville d'eau, qui avait tant perdu de son prestige. Mais il y avait tant à faire. Trop à faire peut-être. Bien sûr, rien ne l'y obligeait, mais c'était ce qu'il voulait néanmoins. Il voulait le faire pour son maître, et pour lui aussi, pour se donner un but, et ne pas se laisser aller à sa tristesse.

Depuis l'arrestation de Tom et la mort de Franky, il avait réussi à trouver un travail de charpentier dans un petit chantier à l'est de la ville, à l'opposé de la décharge où il avait toujours travaillé. Il savait nécessaire de couper les ponts d'avec son ancienne vie. Ici, on ne connaissait pas l'ancien apprenti de Tom, on ignorait qui était Iceburg, et dans ce petit appartement qu'il avait pu louer, il avait recommencé son aventure du début. Avec un peu de chance, il faudrait du temps au Gouvernement pour le retrouver et finalement découvrir qu'il était à présent le possesseur des plans d'une arme monstrueuse. On remonterait jusqu'à lui, c'était évident, mais jusque là il espérait que sa survie en tant que dernier des Tom's workers, ne serait pas inutile à la ville.

Water 7 pouvait s'en sortir, il en était certain. Encore fallait-il que ses habitants en aient envie. Un immense potentiel dormait au sein de ces ruelles, de ces canaux, de ces chantiers qui tenaient toujours debout, il fallait simplement leur donner l'impulsion qui leur redonnerait foi en l'avenir, et surtout faire de bons choix.

Iceburg sentait que le poids pesait lourd sur ses épaules, et souvent, après des journées à écumer les chantiers et rencontrer des artisans désabusés, il se demandait si la force du désespoir contre laquelle il se battait n'était pas simplement bien trop puissante pour lui.

Il lorgna du coin de l'œil l'adolescent qui trottait sur ses talons. Peut-être pas finalement. Ce garçon était la preuve même que Water 7 recelait encore des trésors, qu'il fallait être prêt à découvrir et entretenir, avant qu'ils ne rouillent, abandonnés de tous. C'est encore ce que Tom lui avait dit un jour. A propos de Franky. Et de lui-même, maintenant qu'il y repensait.

« - Où m'as-tu dit que tu vivais, déjà ?

-…je vous l'ai pas encore dit, en fait. C'est vous qui êtes parti de vous-même…j'habite au Sud-est de l'île, dans un quartier de la ville basse qu'on appelle "La Ratière".

La Ratière…Il connaissait de nom, et savait par réputation que ce n'était pas le quartier le plus facile de la ville, loin de là. Il n'y restait plus qu'un chantier, et les artisans honnêtes s'y faisaient rares. Y vivre ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir au quotidien.

« - Je vois…autant prendre un Yagara alors, nous nous y rendrons plus facilement. Et ce sera moins fatigant pour toi, après tout ce chemin que tu as déjà du faire en courant.

- Bof, faut pas s'en faire pour moi…j'en n'ai pas l'air, mais j'suis un gars robuste, je peux en faire des kilomètres sans me fatiguer ! »

Iceburg sourit devant la bravade du jeune garçon. Il le détailla discrètement. A vue d'œil, il ne lui aurait pas donné plus de douze ou treize ans. Sa démarche qu'il voulait assurée ne permettait pas de cacher sa silhouette encore enfantine, ses jambes maigrichonnes, ses frêles épaules…Il suffisait cependant de le regarder marcher pour comprendre qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'on le prenne enfin au sérieux, comme le gosse qu'il n'était plus, ou se battait pour ne plus être.

Vouloir grandir trop vite n'était pas une bonne chose, mais Iceburg comprenait pourquoi beaucoup des jeunes habitants de l'île le souhaitaient. Devenir enfin assez solide pour combattre les soucis quotidiens, ou simplement pour enfin partir de l'île, et trouver peut-être du travail et un meilleur avenir ailleurs.

Le garçon reprit. « - Et puis vous n'allez pas louer un Yagara juste pour me ramener, je veux pas vous devoir quoique ce soi ! Surtout avec le prix des locations de nos jours, franchement du vol !

Iceburg laissa malgré lui échapper un petit rire à cet éclat de voix.

« - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? »

L'adolescent avait sur son visage une expression outrée, cocasse malgré elle, qui manqua d'arracher un nouveau rire à Iceburg, mais il se retint. Finalement, ce petit bonhomme aura au moins eu le mérite de le faire sourire, ça ne lui arrivait plus si souvent…

« - Rien, ne t'en fais pas, c'est nerveux…et puis je n'aurai pas à le louer. Il se trouve que je connais bien l'un des éleveurs de Yagara de ce coin. Je lui ai rendu un service il y a quelques mois, et depuis il me permet d'utiliser ses montures gratuitement.

- Woaaah, super pratique ! Vous avez fait quoi pour lui ?

- Juste quelques réparations. Tu vas voir, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Après avoir rejoint les rues principales, et retrouvé par la même occasion le brouhaha des passants, ils arrivèrent bientôt à la devanture d'une petite bâtisse en pierre, assez modeste de premier abord, située à l'angle d'une rue.

Le magasin de location était vide. Iceburg n'en fut pas surpris, c'était une zone plutôt calme, qui n'était que peu envahie par le tourisme . Les boutiques de location de Yagara de la place marchande de leur côté, désemplissaient rarement.

Il salua amicalement le patron.

« - Bonjour Sevigno, comment vont les affaires ?

L'homme à la corpulence chaleureuse sourit de toutes ses dents.

« - Aah, Iceburg ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! Toujours en pleine recherche de matériaux, à ce que je vois ! Ma foi, pour ma part les affaires ont déjà été plus fructueuses, mais je me plains pas, je peux toujours nourrir la famille ! Et mes bêbêtes ne se plaignent pas non plus !

Des hennissements joyeux venant de l'arrière salle leur parvinrent aux oreilles. Sevigno faisait partie des personnes qu'Iceburg était ravi d'avoir pu connaître à Water 7. Une personne qui allait de l'avant, et ne baissait jamais les bras, malgré les temps difficiles.

Il sourit.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, c'est tout juste le début des fêtes du Printemps à Saint Poplar, beaucoup de vacanciers vont en profiter pour venir faire un peu de shopping chez nous, et participer à la course de Yagara annuelle ! Je venais justement t'emprunter un Yagara pour quelques heures. J'ai avec moi un jeune homme que je souhaiterais raccompagner.

Il tourna ses yeux vers le garçon blond qui gratta nerveusement son talon par terre en évitant de croiser un regard, visiblement un peu gêné. Naturellement. La situation n'était pas habituelle pour lui, ses relations avec les commerçants devaient être plutôt conflictuelles, à l'accoutumée.

Sevigno éclata cependant d'un rire accueillant qui, l'espace d'un instant, rappela à Iceburg son cher maître Tom.

« - Alors entre mon garçon, dit le commerçant en appuyant une main sympathique sur la jeune épaule. Puisque tu es manifestement un invité d'Iceburg, je te laisse choisir ta monture !

L'adolescent entra précautionneusement, comme s'il s'attendait à se faire jeter dehors à tout instant.

Dans le bassin principal, quelques Yagara l'accueillirent curieusement, s'approchant toutes dents dehors du nouvel arrivant.

Sevigno et Iceburg le rejoignirent rapidement. Le garçon passa une main distraite sur la tête d'un des Yagara- qui s'y frotta affectueusement- son regard visiblement plus attiré par la structure de la pièce.

Le hangar semblait avoir été refait récemment. Les murs étaient propres et en bon état, sans la moindre fissure, et les portes de bois solide étaient renforcés de métal. L'adolescent s'arrêta devant le levier d'une sorte d'engin de levage.

Sevigno s'approcha à son tour.

« - Du bon boulot n'est-ce pas ! Je ne sais pas si Iceburg t'as raconté, mais c'est lui qui a complètement reconstruit mon hangar il y a quelques mois de ça, un travail excellent !

- Ah ouais ? Vous voulez dire tout seul ?

- Mais oui ! Peu de temps après la dernière Aqua Laguna, les murs de mon bâtiment qui avaient beaucoup souffert ces dernières années et dont je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper ont fini par s'effondrer. Les fondations ont lâché et le mur extérieur ainsi qu'une bonne partie du plafond se sont écroulés. Un de mes meilleurs Yagara a été tué dans l'accident, et moi-même en tentant de les aider, je me suis gravement blessé au bras.

Mes voisins avaient leurs propres problèmes, et les charpentiers de la ville étaient trop occupés à réparer les dégâts causés par cette fichue vague infernale, d'autant que financièrement, j'étais dans une mauvaise passe et avait bien du mal à m'assurer leurs services.

Il se trouve qu'un bon coup du sort a placé Iceburg sur mon chemin ce jour-là. Il n'a pas cherché à comprendre, a pris ses outils et a tout retapé en l'espace de quelques heures, sans me demander quoique ce soit.

Regarde ça, gamin ! Regarde comme les finitions sont impeccables ! Il a tout fait avec du matériel de récupération, mais c'est aussi solide que du neuf ! Et tu vois cet engin ? Un idée bien utile qu'il a eue dans la foulée…un système de petits ponts levis pour permettre à mes bêtes de passer d'un bassin à un autre, en contrebas et plus protégé, au cas où de nouvelles intempéries viendraient encore à les mettre en danger.

Je te le dis mon garçon, ce type-là a de l'or dans les mains, un sacré bon charpentier ! Du talent, de bonnes idées et un bon cœur, c'est ce qu'il manque, dans cette ville ! »

Iceburg, embarrassé, passa une main dans sa nuque.

« - Allez Sevigno, n'exagère pas, je suis bien tombé c'est tout, ça m'a paru normal de t'aider, tout simplement.

Il vit l'éleveur faire un clin d'œil à son jeune compagnon.

« - Et modeste, avec ça ! »

Le jeune blond se garda de faire d'autres commentaires, et pendant quelques instants se contenta d'arpenter lentement le hangar, passant sa main sur les rivets parfaitement montés.

Iceburg prit alors l'initiative, après quelques minutes de discussion avec le commerçant.

« - Bien, Sevigno, nous allons y aller. Porte-toi bien, et passe le bonjour à Reya et aux enfants de ma part !

- J'y manquerais pas ! Salut Iceburg, bon courage dans tes recherches, et ne te laisse pas démonter par ces requins, surtout ! Salut à toi gamin, bon retour ! »

La traversée des canaux sur le Yagara se fit d'abord dans un silence religieux, qui surprit un peu Iceburg. Son jeune compagnon semblait perdu dans ses pensées depuis son passage chez Sevigno. Tenant les rênes de l'aimable monture, il lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le garçon se mordait la lèvre, une moue songeuse sur son visage tanné par le soleil, contrastant avec ses épais cheveux blonds.

Iceburg sentait que quelque chose lui brûlait la langue, mais qu'il n'osait l'exprimer. Il finirait bien par en avoir le cœur net. Et finalement…

« - Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? Ce type n'aurait pas pu vous payer, rien ne vous obligeait à retaper sa baraque !

- Ca te semble donc si improbable que l'on puisse aider quelqu'un dans le besoin, sans avoir une carotte sous le nez ? Cet homme était en détresse, et personne n'était en mesure de l'aider. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait indispensable, à ce moment-là.

Tu sais, c'est très gratifiant de se rendre utile, surtout en faisant quelque chose que tu aimes. Il n'y a rien qui ne te pousse plus vers l'avant que de reconstruire ce que l'on s'est acharné à détruire. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais c'est de cet effort-là que l'on retient le plus de satisfaction. »

Le jeune garçon le regarda d'un air intrigué, puis baissa les yeux, retombant quelques instants dans le silence.

Iceburg tourna à nouveau son regard vers le canal.

« - En tout cas …c'est du sacré bon boulot. Le vieux n'a sûrement pas tort, vous devez être un sacré bon charpentier.

Iceburg étonné, esquissa à nouveau un sourire.

« - Eh bien…je te remercie, jeune homme.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent encore dans le calme. Iceburg observa au loin les passants qui se promenaient paisiblement dans les ruelles et sur les canaux baignés de soleil de Water 7. C'était une belle journée.

« - …Paulie. J'm'appelle Paulie, M'sieur. »

Iceburg se retourna à nouveau. L'adolescent se gratta l'oreille d'un air gêné, en évitant son regard.

« - Je te remercie, Paulie. »

* * *

_Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! Et je tenais à dire un immense merci à MogowKo, ChocOlive Flamous et XoXonii pour leurs commentaires vraiment très gentils et encourageants (ainsi que pour les câlins et les olives au chocolat, je suis gâtée ;))! Je n'avais jamais vraiment écrit avant, et je suis heureuse que mon style puisse plaire, ainsi que ce début d'histoire en elle-même. Et ravie de savoir qu'il reste des fans de Water 7 et de ses plus chers habitants!_

_J'étais partie pour ne faire que trois chapitres à tout casser, mais je me prends au jeu de l'écriture...je ne peux pas m'empêcher de détailler bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu au départ!_

_Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera pondu, mais comme je ne suis pas en vacances et et que je boulotte pas mal en ce moment, ce sera sans doute un peu plus long à faire...mais il y en aura un! Alors à bientôt!_


	3. Chapter 3

Le trajet à dos de Yagara se continua dans le calme. Paulie, gêné d'avoir ouvertement complimenté un inconnu-ou presque, puisqu'il s'était présenté- ne savait plus quoi dire. Oh, il en aurait eu des questions, mais il ne voulait pas paraître trop empressé d'en savoir plus sur le brillant charpentier qui l'accompagnait, il avait une réputation à tenir, après tout.

Iceburg lui ota une épine du pied en abordant de lui-même le sujet. Il fallait mettre en confiance le jeune garçon.

« Alors, je crois bien me souvenir qu'un peu plus tôt, tu m'avais posé quelques questions sur mon métier, lors de notre rencontre. Il me semble que tu voulais savoir si je m'y connaissais en ingénierie navale, et si j'avais une spécialisation…A dire vrai, je n'ai pas de spécialisation particulière, j'aime tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la construction. Charpente, menuiserie, gréage…toutes les étapes de fabrication d'un navire sont passionnantes, de la conception des plans au moment où l'on donne la dernière couche de peinture au produit achevé. Le travail est éreintant, mais il n'y a pas de plus grand bonheur que de voir le navire enfin terminé, glisser sur les vagues pour la première fois. Du temps et de la patience, il en faut, mais surtout de la passion…J'ai eu la chance de travailler dans tous les domaines, même si tel que tu me vois en ce moment, je suis essentiellement menuisier, à la compagnie Brigg's. Tu en as peut-être entendu parler…

- Ouais je connais, c'est une compagnie assez réputée…mais si vous aimez toucher à tout, comment ça se fait que vous restez dans la menuiserie ?

- C'est parfois une bonne chose de rester dans un domaine spécifique pendant un moment, pour en apprendre toutes les ficelles, mais aussi pour être plus attentif aux petits travers qui pourraient devenir handicapants, et qui mériteraient d'être revus et améliorés. Mais pour tout te dire, j'ai l'espoir de fonder ma propre compagnie un jour, quand j'en aurais les moyens, et les bonnes "armes" entre mes mains. Pour l'instant, je suis plutôt dans une phase d'approche, d'analyse. On ne prend jamais suffisamment de précautions quand on veut se lancer dans ce genre de grande aventure. »

Disant ces mots, Iceburg se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Paulie, dont il savait avoir capté l'attention.

« Wow, vous êtes sérieux, là ? Fonder une nouvelle compagnie de construction navale, ça devient carrément du suicide ! J'en ai déjà vu qui ont tenté le coup, et qui se sont ramassés au bout de quelques mois, tellement y a de la concurrence partout…

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut savoir prendre son temps, ne pas brûler les étapes.

Une expression malicieuse se dessina sur son visage.

- Et qui sait, cette compagnie révolutionnera peut-être l'industrie navale à travers le monde ! »

Paulie ne put s'empêcher de rire à ce qu'il jugea comme un trait d'humour.

« Alors là, si vous réussissez à la créer un jour, cette entreprise révolutionnaire, j'accepterais peut-être d'être votre premier ouvrier !

Iceburg sourit, amusé.

- Eh bien, c'est un marché, alors ! »

Il tendit la main à Paulie.

L'adolescent regarda le charpentier d'un air incrédule. C'est qu'il avait vraiment l'air sérieux, ce type ! Encore un beau rêveur qui allait se faire broyer par le système. Mais il avait quelque chose en lui qui poussa Paulie à entrer dans son jeu, même s'il savait tout cela impossible.

« Ca marche ! dit le garçon, en refermant sur la main d'Iceburg, une poigne qu'il voulait virile.

- Tu n'y crois pas, je parie? sourit le charpentier…Tu pourrais bien être surpris, qui sait ?

Paulie roula les yeux, un coin de sourire pourtant toujours présent sur sa bouille encore enfantine.

- Mouais, on verra bien…

- Et toi alors, dis-moi…si tu passes du temps sur les chantiers navals, c'est qu'au fond tu dois bien t'intéresser aussi aux bateaux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as des préférences sur les différents modèles ?

- Ben…je sais que ça ne se fait pas trop, mais les Clippers ont trop la classe, je trouve ! J'en ai vu un partir du port principal un jour, sûrement un navire marchand. Ma parole, il a filé comme le vent, toutes voiles gonflées ! C'était peut-être pas un gros bateau, mais la voilure était impressionnante, et le beaupré, woah…On aurait dit qu'il allait crever la mer sur son passage, comme une grande épée ! Je trouve que ça déchire, moi, les mats de beaupré…c'est tellement plus élégant que ces figures de proues ringardes de sirènes à moitié à poil…vous trouvez pas ?

Iceburg étouffa un rire.

- Eh bien, je trouve quand même que certaines ont du charme, quand elles sont bien sculptées.

Paulie fronça le nez de dégoût.

- Pour certains modèles, je ne dis pas, mais franchement, des sirènes aux seins à l'air, je sais pas, je trouve pas ça correct, moi ! Pour que tout le monde n'ait plus d'yeux que pour ça et qu'on en oublie la beauté du bateau en soi, je trouve que c'est n'importe quoi !

En disant cela, les oreilles du jeune garçon étaient devenues d'un rose soutenu.

- Et puis après tout, les sirènes, c'est peut-être bien que des légendes, on sait même pas si elles ressemblent vraiment à ça… »

Iceburg pensa alors à la vieille Kokoro. Après toutes ces années où elle avait été presque comme une mère pour lui, il n'oserait jamais lui manquer de respect, mais ce serait une bien mauvaise farce que de la prendre pour modèle de figure de proue. Il frémit à l'image qui venait involontairement de se dessiner dans sa tête.

Il reprit. « Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut admettre que la majorité des clients gardent une nette préférence pour la figure de proue, notamment les pirates. Je suppose que tout comme leur pavillon, c'est une façon pour eux de montrer qui ils sont, et forcer l'impression qu'ils vont laisser aux autres bateaux qu'ils vont croiser. Mais je t'accorde qu'il y a aussi une vraie élégance dans les mats de beaupré, et compte-tenu de l'importance de la voilure chez les Clippers, il est même indispensable. »

Un premier véritable échange se fit alors pendant le trajet, Paulie parlant des bateaux qu'il jugeait les plus "classes", de la beauté des grands mats, des filins tendus qui semblaient découper le ciel, des figures de proue qu'il jugeait convenables…et Iceburg lui donnant avec plaisir ses propres impressions, ravi comme toujours de pouvoir débattre de sa grande passion, même si son interlocuteur n'était encore qu'un gosse. Il était bien placé pour savoir que l'âge ne comptait pas quand la vocation était là.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout de leur voyage à travers les canaux de la métropole aquatique. La Ratière, telle que s'en souvenait Iceburg, n'était pas un quartier très accueillant, et n'avait pas beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds. C'était une des zones les plus éloignées du centre de la cité, et donc l'une des premières touchées par les intempéries qui sévissaient sur Grand Line, tout particulièrement bien sûr, l'Aqua Laguna.

Les bâtiments ici semblaient défraîchis, rongés par l'eau et le temps. La moisissure s'insinuait graduellement dans les murs fissurés, aux teintes délavées. Les toits des maisons mitoyennes étaient majoritairement plats, et les bâtiments se succédaient de manière désordonnée. Les différentes hauteurs et les couleurs fades et dépareillées des parpaings créaient un patchwork peu esthétique, de chaque côté des canaux, qui se faisaient de plus en plus larges et sinueux plus l'on s'éloignait du centre-ville.

« Mh. Ça fait bien longtemps que le quartier n'a pas été remis en état n'est-ce pas ? Je savais que cette partie de l'île était mal en point, mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point-là.

- Ça fait un bail qu'on se préoccupe plus beaucoup de notre sort dans l'coin. Y a sûrement trop à faire et pas assez de moyens, comme d'hab. J'parie que le maire de l'île doit trouver qu'on est de trop dans le paysage, et que ce serait pas plus mal que l'Aqua Laguna nous balaie définitivement de la carte, ça ferait toujours moins de fric à dépenser pour les rénovations, déjà qu'ils se foulent pas de ce côté-là. »

Iceburg fut surpris de constater que le ton de Paulie n'était même pas révolté, mais plutôt résigné, et teinté d'amertume.

« Ne dis pas ça. Il y a encore des commerces et des usines dans ce quartier, non ? Sans parler du chantier naval que tu fréquentes, qui n'est pas très loin. Ce n'est pas un endroit abandonné, il y a aussi des choses à exploiter, comme partout.

- Mouais, mais bon, c'est quand même pas demain qu'on se paiera les luxes qu'on se paie à la ville haute.

- La ville haute a aussi ses soucis, crois-moi. Il n'existe pas sur cette terre d'endroit idéal où l'on peut vivre sans se soucier du lendemain. Water Seven est de nouveau dans une mauvaise passe, comme elle l'a déjà été par le passé. Elle finira par s'en relever, j'en suis sûr. Il faut garder foi en l'avenir.

- Ben dites donc, vous dites ça pour vous rassurer, ou vous êtes juste vachement optimiste de nature ?

Iceburg rit de bon cœur.

- Je pense qu'il y a sûrement un peu des deux ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord d'une grande place recouverte de vieux pavés, et Iceburg, après voir déchargé son sac de toile rempli de planches, gratifia le Yagara d'une caresse sous le menton.

- J'en aurais sans doute pour un moment. Tu peux te balader à ta guise en attendant, je t'appellerais quand j'aurais besoin de toi pour le retour, dit-il en rangeant dans sa poche le sifflet à ultrasons, propre à chaque Yagara.

Le cheval marin hennit gaiement en guise d'agrément, et ne perdit pas de temps pour aller flâner du côté du petit marché local, d'où s'échappait une odeur prononcée d'aqua-viande un peu rance.

Paulie soupira. Nous y voilà. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté d'être raccompagné jusque là, il ne pouvait plus vraiment reculer. Ce quartier, c'était son univers depuis toujours. Il l'avait vu s'enfoncer petit à petit, pour se relever une fois, et s'enfoncer à nouveau. Il connaissait toutes les ruelles, les ponts, les raccourcis pour éviter les voleurs, les cours mal fréquentées, les flics. Il avait déjà vu du haut de sa planque, certains touristes trop naïfs, agressés au coin d'une rue pour quelques sous. Il en avait aussi vu sortir des bars complètement ivres, après un enième « Mets ça sur mon compte ! » à l'intention d'un barman conciliant, puis s'effondrer dans une poubelle, espérant y trouver quelques vieilles boîtes de conserve de plus…

Le pire, finalement, il l'avait vu. Et au fond, il savait à quoi il devait s'attendre, s'il continuait dans la voie sur laquelle il s'était engagé. N'étais-ce pas déjà trop tard pour lui, comme l'autre imbécile lui répétait parfois ? Et ce type, cet Iceburg…il avait l'air d'un bon gars, ça, il devait l'admettre. Mais lui faire découvrir sa cachette, dans laquelle personne n'entrait à part lui…il devait être fou d'avoir accepté aussi facilement, trop facilement. Pendant un instant, Paulie se sentit à nouveau vulnérable, et envisagea de planter sur place son compagnon de route, et de filer à toutes jambes, droit devant, comme il savait si bien le faire…

Une main amicale se posa alors sur son épaule et le sortit de ses pensées.

« Alors vas-y, cette fois tu es mon guide, je te suis !

Et puis, au diable tout ça.

- D'accord, mais ne me perdez pas de vue hein, ni moi, ni votre portefeuille ! C'est qu'on aurait tôt fait de vous le piquer, ici !

Iceburg sourit. Oh, je me doute qu'avec toi, je ne risque rien ! »

* * *

Paulie guida Iceburg à travers les ruelles mal entretenues de la Ratière, s'éloignant de plus en plus de la place marchande, et de la zone industrielle, dont on voyait encore s'échapper des volutes de fumée provenant de vieilles usines.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans des allées qu'Iceburg jugea pour le moins déprimantes, vides et froides. Ici, certains bâtiments, trop abîmés par les intempéries semblaient tout bonnement laissés à l'abandon, mais restaient cependant fièrement dressés vers le ciel , bien ancrés sur leurs fondations qui restaient solides, malgré l'âge et les caprices de la nature.

Une voix stridente les arrêta net.

« Oh Paulie ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là à c't'heure mon vieux ? C'est qui ce gars avec toi ?

- Mêle toi de tes chaussettes, Fleck, je vais bien où j'veux, non ? Et ce gars, c'est un charpentier, si tu veux vraiment savoir.

Le dénommé Fleck observa le dit charpentier, une grimace dubitative sur son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur.

- Charpentier hein ? Désolé m'sieur ! J'me suis dit que vous étiez pt'être un dealer, où j'sais pas quoi…un type pas clair, quoi ! C'est qu'on voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive des bricoles, à not'Paulie !

- Ferme-là ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de personne pour m'en tirer si j'ai des pépins, et surtout pas de ta grande gueule !

- Ca va p'tite tête, tu sais bien que je rigole ! Au fait, on se fait une sortie à la cave ce soir, avec les gars. T'en es ?

- Possible. J'ai des trucs à faire avant, mais j'vous rejoindrais peut-être dans la soirée.

- Ca marche blondinet. Gaffe à toi quand même, j'ai vu Ronnie traîner dans l'coin y a pas une heure. Sûr qu'il doit encore te chercher pour te faire la misère !

Paulie cracha par terre.

- Tchh, qu'il vienne, je m'en tape bien tiens…faudra que je le voie tôt ou tard, de toute façon.

- Pas de bol mon vieux, t'as vraiment tiré le gros lot avec lui. Tu sais qu'avec les gars, on peut s'arranger pour eummm…

Il lorgna Iceburg, un peu gêné.

-…pour avoir deux mots avec lui, quoi !

- Non t'inquiète, ça me retomberait dessus de toute façon. Laisse tomber. Merci vieux.

- Ca marche, c'est comme tu veux. J'te dis à plus tard alors, salut p'tite tête !

- J't'ai déjà dit de plus m'appeler comme ça ! »

Mais Fleck avait déjà tourné les talons.

Iceburg observa un instant le jeune garçon s'éloigner d'une démarche dégingandée, ses jambes arquées et sa tignasse de boucles rousses lui donnant une allure presque comique.

« Un ami à toi ? s'enquit le charpentier.

- Ouais, un pote, plutôt. Il est un peu lourd sur les bords, mais c'est pas un mauvais bougre. Au moins, j'suis à peu près sûr qu'il ne me fera pas de sale coup en douce. Les autres gars sont plutôt cools aussi, en tout cas si je compare aux bandes de racailles qui sortent la nuit pour te coller des dérouillées rien que pour te rafler une clope. C'est pas qu'on vaut grand-chose non plus, on se fait aussi des combines pour choper deux ou trois trucs, mais au moins, on va pas jusqu'à tabasser des gamins pour ça.

Iceburg nota qu'une pointe de mépris s'était glissée dans les paroles de l'adolescent.

- Je parie que ta planque doit être le Q.G de cette bande de "potes", non ?

- Alors là, aucun risque ! Nan, on a d'autres endroits pour se réunir. Ma planque, elle est rien qu'à moi. Ils pourraient pas la comprendre, et ils y mettraient le bordel, à tous les coups.

- Je suis donc vraiment un privilégié…

- Vous m'avez un peu forcé la main aussi…mais j'avoue, après réflexion, vous serez sûrement mieux placé que ces blaireaux du quartier pour l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, on y arrive. »

Paulie guida Iceburg à l'arrière d'un vieux bâtiment, apparemment abandonné, lui aussi. Le charpentier remarqua qu'une partie de la façade du dernier étage avait été à moitié arrachée, comme en témoignait le large trou dans le mur de briques jaunes. Cependant, une sorte de rideau blanc était installé derrière l'espace béant, couvrant habilement l'intérieur aux yeux d'éventuels passants. Iceburg se dit que Paulie devait être tranquille, il ne devait pas passer grand monde par ici.

Il remarqua également que les lourdes portes en bois de l'entrée avaient été condamnées par de nombreuses planches moisies.

Paulie sembla lire dans ses pensées.

« On peut pas utiliser les portes. Même les escaliers à l'intérieur sont à moitié foutus. Au moins je sais que personne ne pourra venir me déranger ici, tant qu'ils ne savent pas comment entrer ! Y a des restes d'un vieil échafaudage et d'un escalier de secours de ce côté, mais pareil, vu que la partie inférieure a été détruite, on peut monter qu'avec une corde.

Il sortit alors de son sac, la longue corde qu'il avait utilisé pour sauter du bâtiment à la zone marchande de l'île centrale.

- Regardez un peu le travail d'artiste ! »

Il prit un peu d'élan, fit tournoyer la corde, et l'envoya en l'air avec une force qu'Iceburg aurait difficilement soupçonné, chez un garçon aussi chétif.

La corde passa dans un large anneau métallique, solidement accroché au cadre d'une vieille fenêtre, au dernier étage. Quand elle retomba de l'autre côté, Paulie accrocha une extrémité à sa ceinture, et se saisit de l'autre pour grimper la paroi, grâce à la poulie de fortune qu'il venait de créer. Iceburg nota à quel point il était à l'aise, les pieds plantés sur le mur, le corps presque à l'horizontale, les genoux bien pliés, et les bras tirant habilement sur la corde qui semblait le hisser presque sans effort jusqu'à destination.

Arrivé en haut, Paulie enjamba la fenêtre, et regarda en bas. Il fut tenté, l'espace de quelques secondes de remonter sa corde, et laisser le charpentier prouver qu'il avait suffisamment de savoir faire pour grimper tout seul.

Pff. Quelle question. Tel qu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, renvoyant l'étui au policier à l'aide de sa propre corde, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il était forcément capable de reproduire les mêmes gestes.

Et puis, il devait l'admettre, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux arrivés là, une autre sensation s'était insinuée dans son ventre. Ses entrailles semblaient se nouer nerveusement, avec un gargouillis qui n'était pas si déplaisant. Paulie l'identifia avec étonnement. C'était de l'impatience, une bonne impatience. Il était impatient et anxieux à la fois, comme un enfant qui montre son premier dessin à un maître d'école.

Pour la première fois, il allait montrer ce qu'il était capable de faire à quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait, et soudainement, la présence impromptue d'Iceburg ne lui semblait pas malvenue. Après tout, sa planque, ce n'était pas un simple entrepôt de matériel volé, c'était bien plus à ses yeux…cet étranger allait-il pouvoir le comprendre ?

« Bon, allez-y, grimpez ! J'espère que vous avez pas le vertige, hein !

- Ha ha ! Dans ce métier, il vaut mieux ne pas l'avoir, crois-moi ! »

Iceburg se saisit à son tour de la corde, et ne mit pas longtemps avant de rejoindre Paulie, perché à califourchon sur la fenêtre.

Il gratifia l'adolescent d'un sourire complice.

« Merci de ne pas avoir coupé la corde en cours de route ! Je t'avouerai que l'idée que tu le fasses m'est passée par la tête, pendant un instant.

- Eh, ne me dites pas ça, ou bien je vais avoir des regrets ! répondit Paulie, sans animosité.

On y est presque, plus qu'un étage à passer, mais comme l'escalier est foutu, faut entrer par le plafond. Y a un trou à l'autre bout du couloir. Faites gaffe où vous mettez les pieds, y a aussi des trous dans le plancher. »

Iceburg suivit son jeune guide précautionneusement, dans un appartement qui semblait avoir été en travaux, sans que personne n'ait pris soin de les terminer, et ce, depuis bien des années. En enjambant les larges trous dans le plancher, et baissant la tête pour se faufiler entre les longues planches effondrées et enchevêtrées dans le couloir, le charpentier se demanda comment Paulie pouvait passer du temps ici, sans craindre que le bâtiment ne flanche et ne s'écroule un jour.

« C'est là. »

Paulie montra du doigt une ouverture au plafond, qui semblait avoir été grossièrement comblée par quelques planches. Il saisit alors une autre corde qui pendait de l'interstice et lui donna un coup sec, ce qui fit pivoter les planches comme pour l'ouverture d'une trappe.

En glissant sur le côté, les planches heurtèrent une seconde corde qui, sous l'impact, tomba du plafond pour atterrir dans les mains du jeune homme souriant, manifestement fier de son installation.

Ils se hissèrent alors tous deux à travers le plafond qui donnait sur le grenier, et Iceburg n'eut pas encore passé tout son corps par l'ouverture qu'il ouvrit de grands yeux.

La salle semblait avoir été transformée en pont de navire. S'étalant de chaque côté du grenier, grimpant sur les murs comme les pattes d'une gigantesque araignée, Iceburg reconnut les membrures, grossièrement sciées et polies pour recomposer le familier squelette d'un navire. Sans quille pour les y fixer, elles étaient maintenues par un système de filins, qui les maintenaient toutes relativement droites, dans un bon équilibre horizontal et vertical. Le charpentier fut ébahi par la forêt de cordes qui semblait à elle seule, retenir toute la structure, les filins habilement arrimés de tous les côtés, ainsi qu'à la charpente du dernier plafond, encore haut au dessus de leur tête.

La poutre dressée au milieu de la pièce, avait été reconvertie en grand mat, une vergue y avait même été solidement attachée, pour soutenir une voile rabattue, dont la toile déchirée, puis rapiécée maladroitement, n'aurait hélas pu servir en l'état sur un véritable bâtiment.

Iceburg nota que si certains matériaux semblaient effectivement avoir été récupérés presque neufs sur des chantiers de construction, la plupart étaient des éléments de récupération, que Paulie avait du ramasser au hasard en parcourant l'île, mais dont la majorité semblaient provenir de l'immeuble même, retravaillés pour leur donner leur forme et leur usage actuel.

De son côté, Paulie, se nouant les mains sans s'en rendre compte, semblait attendre le verdict, observant l'ingénieur regarder en silence, mais les yeux grand ouverts, l'étonnante structure de sa planque.

« …Et…tu as vraiment fait tout ça tout seul ? Le gréage, la construction des membrures ?

- Oh oui M'sieur, tout seul !

- Et bien c'est…vraiment étonnant ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur ton compte, tu as du potentiel ! Peut-être plus encore que je ne le pensais…

Paulie sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Ouais ? Attendez, vous avez pas encore vu le plus cool !

Le jeune garçon tourna alors une manivelle, lourde et rouillée, dont l'actionnement semblait lui demander beaucoup de force, mais ses bras ne flanchaient pas.

Des cordes très épaisses se déployèrent alors de chaque côté du grenier exerçant une puissante poussée sur une longue pièce en bois, ronde, mais dont la pointe avait été effilée. Elle glissa lourdement le long d'une gouttière de fortune, aménagée sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que la pointe sorte du bâtiment, par le pan du mur qui manquait, et qu'Iceburg avait remarqué en arrivant.

Mais alors, ce rideau qu'il avait aperçu, cachant le dernier étage à la vue des éventuels passants, c'était…

Paulie coupa court à ses interrogations en tirant de toutes ses forces sur deux autres cordes qui retenaient le prétendu rideau devant l'ouverture béante du mur. Le large tissu blanc pivota alors et se tendit fièrement vers l'extérieur, comme un immense oiseau tourné vers le ciel.

« Un mat de beaupré…et une voile aurique…murmura Iceburg. »

Il observa le jeune garçon border le bout libre de l'écoute pour changer légèrement l'angle de la voile, puis, satisfait de sa manœuvre, revenir s'asseoir sur un vieux tonneau.

« Je la sors pas toujours celle-là, mais y a du vent aujourd'hui, alors c'est l'occasion ! »

Il n'y avait pas tant de vent que ça, mais Iceburg pouvait sentir la fierté dans la voix de l'adolescent. Sans qu'il ne veuille l'admettre, il souhaitait manifestement lui faire partager ses créations, et Iceburg se sentit flatté d'être ainsi privilégié par un garçon qui semblait garder tant de choses pour lui.

« Eh bien Paulie, si j'avais encore des doutes sur ton intérêt pour la construction navale, ils sont définitivement dissipés maintenant ! Alors ne va plus me dire que tu ne vois en ce métier qu'une simple manière de t'enrichir. C'est vraiment du bon boulot. Je suppose que ça n'a pas du être une partie de plaisir pour toi, de monter toutes ces pièces jusqu'à ce grenier.

- Ah ça, sûr que c'est pas avec mes muscles que je m'en serais sorti…heureusement qu'il me reste les cordes, et les poulies que j'ai installées un peu partout !

- Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer tes muscles, tu sais. Crois-moi, il en faut aussi pour tirer sur des cordes, surtout pour traîner des morceaux de bois aussi importants que ceux que tu as utilisés ici. Ç'aurait pu être dangereux, mais je dois admettre que beaucoup de tes nœuds sont très bien réalisés. Tes nœuds de grappin, carrick et gueule de raie en particulier.

- Hein ? Gueule de quoi ?

- Ah, tu ne connais pas les termes n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as appris de mémoire, j'aurais du y penser… Connais-tu la différence entre les nœuds d'arrêt, d'ajut, de boucle et d'accroche, leurs différentes utilités ? »

Paulie leva un sourcil et grimaça. Sur le moment, il n'aurait pas été plus avancé si on lui avait demandé de réciter la table de 7 à l'envers. Il n'aimait pas passer pour un ignorant, mais c'était précisément ce genre d'instant qu'il redoutait, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait guère eu d'éducation, quelque soit la matière.

Faire les choses, oui. Devoir les expliquer était une autre affaire.

Heureusement, son interrogateur se montra magnanime.

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal que tu ne saches pas si tu n'as pas eu de formation convenable, je voulais seulement te tester un peu. Connaître les termes techniques ne forme pas la partie la plus agréable de l'apprentissage, mais c'est néanmoins nécessaire, surtout si tu travailles sur un chantier, au milieu d'autres professionnels.

Paulie redevint soudain timide et fixa son regard sur ses pouces, qui tournaient nerveusement.

- Vous…vous pourriez m'apprendre ? J'veux dire, pas forcément tout, hein ! Au moins, le nom des nœuds, quoi, puis deux trois trucs sur leur utilité…

Iceburg donna une tape amicale sur le crâne du garçon.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée ? Si tu es motivé, je suis bien sûr d'accord pour t'apprendre. Mais sache que comme tout apprentissage, ça va prendre du temps, ne serais-ce que pour le gréage, si tu veux t'en tenir à ça. Tu aurais aussi besoin de quelques cours de menuiserie, si j'en crois l'état de ce vieux rabot, et celui de tes mains. »

Paulie se pinça les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire comme un idiot. Une inquiétude restait cependant bien ancrée en lui. Le temps, c'était compliqué. Même s'il en perdait beaucoup à ne rien faire de vraiment constructif, il savait que prendre ce genre de cours n'allait pas plaire à tout son entourage. Il essayait depuis longtemps de ne pas trop exhiber son intérêt pour la construction, mais à partir de ce jour, une page semblait prête à se tourner pour lui. Il ignorait encore s'il aurait le courage de la tourner lui-même.

« Mais…attends un peu…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Iceburg s'était approché d'une construction de taille réduite rangée dans un coin de la pièce, qui ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait vu auparavant, mais qui lui sembla étrangement familière.

De vieilles pièce de métal rivetées entre elles formaient une sorte de long compartiment tubulaire à l'avant duquel était fixée une demi-grille aux barreaux tordus inégalement. D'autres compartiments rectangulaires, en bois cette fois, suivaient le premier, et de nombreuses petites pièces de verre y avaient été délicatement encastrées pour réaliser des fenêtres. La curieuse installation était posée sur ce qu'Iceburg identifia comme des rails inachevés.

- C'est le…mais c'est le Puffing Tom ! Tu as réalisé un modèle réduit ?

Paulie, gêné, eut un geste évasif.

- Ouais, enfin, il est loin d'être fini encore ! Il me manque des pièces pour terminer la cheminée de la loco, et je voudrais retaper les rails et peindre les wagons aussi…Je sais que ça paraît stupide, vu que ça roulera jamais et que c'est moche comparé au vrai, mais…

- Arrête un peu ! Ce n'est pas moche voyons, puisque je l'ai reconnu ! Tu as vraiment fait en sorte qu'il ressemble au vrai.

Iceburg cachait son émotion. L'engin que Tom, Franky, et lui-même s'étaient donné tant de mal à construire, celui qui avait tant aidé les habitants de l'île…qui aurait presque valu la libération de Tom, si seulement…

Bien sûr, la maquette était grossièrement reconstituée, mais le simple fait qu'un jeune garçon mette autant de passion et de volonté dans sa construction, tel qui l'avait fait lui-même, à un autre niveau, lui mis du baume au cœur. Il regardait, attendri, les détails maladroits des boiseries, passait ses doigts sur le métal cabossé…

« Ce train doit beaucoup te plaire…murmura-t-il.

- Oh alors ça, c'est sûr ! lança Paulie, enthousiaste. J'étais là le jour où il a démarré pour la première fois, vous savez ? J'avais jamais vu un truc comme ça, c'était juste révolutionnaire, et ça allait si vite ! Ce Tom qui l'a construit, ça devait être un sacré bonhomme ! Et ses apprentis aussi…Vous avez entendu ce qu'on disait d'eux ? Paraît qu'ils n'étaient que trois, incroyable non ? J'étais tout gamin à l'époque de la construction, et on me laissait pas aller jusqu'au cimetière d'épaves, où ils bossaient. Et même, je suis sûr que si j'avais pu les rencontrer, j'aurais été tellement impressionné que j'aurais pas su quoi dire ! Ha Ha Ha ! »

Iceburg eut un sourire triste, rejetant les souvenirs de cette époque qui lui revenaient en masse, dans un coin de sa tête. Le contexte était tentant, mais il ne devait rien dire. En tout cas, pas encore. Il verrait bien comment les choses allaient évoluer avec le jeune Paulie.

« Quand même, reprit l'adolescent, je sais que ça va vous paraître ridicule, mais quand j'ai vu ce train pour la première fois, je me suis dit qu'un jour, moi aussi j'en construirais un tout pareil. J'crois même que j'avais rien voulu d'aussi fort de toute ma vie. Mais j'étais qu'un pauvre gosse qui savait rien de la vie, et là j'sais bien que ce modèle réduit, c'est un peu comme mon seul rappel de cette époque où tout semblait possible. »

Il se frappa à son tour le crâne, comme s'il voulait se punir d'avoir baissé sa garde, et parlé trop ouvertement d'une lubie improbable.

« Enfin bon, tout ça c'est des conneries de gamin. De vrai train, j'en construirai jamais, faut pas rêver.

- Mais si justement. Il faut rêver. C'est parfois la seule chose qui nous reste pour avancer. Les plus grands accomplissements sont partis d'un rêve qui à force de travail est devenu réalité, et c'était certainement le cas du Puffing Tom. Alors si tu le veux vraiment, ton train, si tu y crois du plus profond de ton âme et que tu y travailles dur, tu l'auras un jour.

Paulie observa le charpentier en secouant la tête, un sourire incrédule sur les lèvres.

- Vous êtes dingue. Le pire, c'est que vous dites ça avec tellement de conviction qu'on finirait presque par vous croire !

- Mais je compte bien faire en sorte que tu me croies un jour! » Lui assura Iceburg, amusé.

Paulie voulut répondre, mais fut soudainement interrompu par une cri strident venant d'en bas.

« Paulie ! Sors de là ! Pas la peine de te planquer, je sais que t'es là, figure-toi !

Ils se penchèrent tous deux par-dessus les parpaings à moitié démolis, derrière la grande voile aurique. Tout en bas du bâtiment, un grand garçon aux épaules carrées, et au veston trop petit pour sa taille apostropha à nouveau Paulie.

- T'as plutôt intérêt à ramener ta fraise en bas, si tu veux pas que je balance à tout le monde ce que tu fous dans ton trou !

- T'en sais même rien, abruti ! rugit Paulie. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore, Ronnie ? T'as rien d'autre à faire que de me pister ?

- Figure-toi que je fais ma bonne action de la journée morveux, si tu crois que ça m'éclate de traîner dans ton cimetière d'ordures ! C'est P'pa qui m'envoie te chercher, et tu ferais mieux de rentrer vite fait, si tu veux pas te prendre une beigne !

Paulie se rassit lourdement sur un vieux tonneau. Voilà, finalement il avait bien raison, encore une journée pourrie.

« Et meeerde. »

* * *

_Et c'est sur cette subtile et délicate expression que se termine le chapitre 3! _

_J'ose quand même espérer qu'aucun ingénieur naval ne va tomber sur cette fanfic, il risquerait sérieusement de faire une attaque, avec le nombre d'improbabilités techniques que j'ai du mettre dans ce chapitre! J'ai fait mes petites recherches bien sûr, pour la crédibilité, parce qu'il en faut un minimum. Mais bon, je me doutais que ce serait galère d'écrire une histoire sur des charpentiers, alors que moi-même, je ne sais même pas monter un petit meuble Ikéa!;)_

_Aah Iceburg, sacré génie, tu m'en donnes du travail!_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 4, qui me prendra moins d'un mois et demi à écrire cette fois, du moins je l'espère!_


End file.
